


Best Men

by wreathed



Category: Fake News RPF, Strangers With Candy RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't chose who you love, but you can chose who you marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Men

Years later, when Paul’s handing him Evie’s ring after the _I do_ s, Stephen’s future is looking far more like how he’d used to imagine it after all.

“We were crazy kids,” Stephen sighs nostalgically when talking to Paul at the reception.

“If you never want to fuck another man, then you can claim it was ‘just a phase’,” Paul tells him, and Stephen almost chokes on his glass of champagne.

(Amy grins on overhearing them, fond and wicked.)

“Not after having you, baby,” Stephen shoots back, and he’s not even sure if he’s joking.

*

January, 1999: Paul crows victory.


End file.
